Spring Has Sprung!
|image = SHS title.png|released = April 8, 2019|time = 11:15|direction = Declan Doyle|director(s) = Declan Doyle|author = Laura Kleinbaum|writer(s) = Laura Kleinbaum|prev = The Perfect Picnic!|next = Dazzle Loves To Sing!|previous = The Perfect Picnic}} is the 35th episode of Butterbean's Café released on April 8, 2019. It combines with the next episode; Dazzle Loves To Sing!, for the 19th full episode of its first season. Summary/Description It's spring in Puddlebrook and the Bean team are making a spring flower bouquet cake for Mrs. Bloombrook's garden party. Only one single tricky problem stands between them and an umblemished arrival to the party – spring showers! How will they make the cake fairy special when they found outfit's because of this predicament for the party? Summary/Description It's spring in Puddlebrook and the Bean team are making a spring flower bouquet cake for Mrs. Bloombrook's garden party. Only one single tricky problem stands between them and an umblemished arrival to the party – spring showers! How will they make the cake fairy special when they found out it's because of this predicament for the party? Plot Cricket got distracted with the flowers as she and her big sister flew through, so she stopped by them and showed her some. With that, she told her that spring is finally here. She asked her if they can pick some for the café, to which she said it's a great idea. They giggled and started picking some flowers; Cricket showed her big sister a bud as she asked her what happened to it. She said it will bloom into a flower as pretty as the ones they're collecting pretty soon. Cricket, kind of feeling sympathy, kissed it, making her giggle. With those in hand, they continued their journey into the café. They got in and greeted Dazzle who was cleaning her counter. Cricket showed her the flowers they've got as Butterbean went to put on her bean jacket/worksuit. With her remarks about their names and smell, Butterbean also iterated that it'll make the café so springy. Cricket tried showing enthusiasm of spring by spinning around until she became dizzy, rather saying spring makes her a little bit dizzy, making the girls laugh in the process. With Dazzle taking the flowers from Cricket saing she'll get a vase for them, Poppy greeted them using "fairy friends" as she entered the scene with a plate of fresh zuchinni bread and sent them in to a "show-covering" using her magic spoon. Poppy saw and said Dazzle's in a good mood; and while Dazzle can't help feeling spring and everthing spring-related, sping showers arrived with lightning and thunder. Jasper arrived with his skateboard feeling wet. Cricket needed the definition of spring showers as she got confused pretending to understand what Dazzle meant. Butterbean said it's going to be a fairy springy day – and a busy one according to Dazzle when the phone rang. Butterbean told them to commence work, after which Mrs. Bloombrook came to greeted her. She came to order a cake that is pretty and springy and, pointing to the flowers on the vase at the counter, having flowers like those. Butterbean told her they can make spring flower cake – even without real flowers! With her bean screen connected to the Beanitor, Butterbean showed her how they'll make the cake. Mrs. Bloombrook likes it but, looking at the weather, hopes it doesn't rain in the afternoon as the party is outside in her garden. Butterbean assure her that it looks sunny fom there. With that, she left the café. Butterbean told the viewer(s) that the cake is going to be beautiful with "flowers" which will make the garden club think they're from their garden; with the lighting strike, she added as long as it doesn't rain. Butterbean came into the kitchen to see both her little sister and Poppy use icing bags to make the flowers and buds. Showing her the "flower", Poppy exclaimed "Spring has Sprung!" (mocking this episode's title) and showing her big sister her bud, Cricket re-said what her big sister said about it back in the garden. Poppy said one flower is finished and that they have to make a whole bouquet. Butterbean reminded them of the cake and exclaimed "Let's get cooking!". With the song bearing this exclamation rolling, the girls made the spring flower cake. Cricket asked if she could add icing buds – as she is fairy good at it – but Butterbean, though undenying the fact, told in response that maybe with the next cake as it is all done. She affirmed the confirmation from Dazzle whether or not she heard the cake is done, who turn told Jasper to bring out a box for packaging. He admired the cake when he came in as Butterbean packaged the cake in it via her magic whisk and said he's off to deliver it to her. The "byes" rang out from the girls when he left, only for lightning and thunder to halt him. He said they might get a spring shower and Dazzle confirmed using her tablet. Worried about its possibility to ruin the garden party, Butterbean told him they need to use the sweet ride in case it rains. Butterbean clarified to the viewer(s) in her second interaction about using the sweet ride, adding that the flowers they used are the only spring flowers that don't like rain. With the packaged cake safe in the kitchen area of the sweet ride, where Butterbean and Cricket loaded themselves, Jasper began the journey in the driver's seat. Butterbean asked him if there's any sight of rain, to which he responded that he can only see a cloud; just as he said he thought it's not going to rain, rain started pouring. Butterbean told him to pull over for a second just to be safe as they went through the first puddle, to which he did. Playfully, Cricket opened the cake as she thought or imagined it being scared, telling it not to worry as it's just a spring shower, making everyone laugh. Butterbean hopes the rain stops soon as the party is about to start, but "soon" turned out to be seconds later as rain stopped and the sun began shinning again. Cricket opened the box again, told it the rain has stopped and closed it. Her big sister told her to keep tight to the cake until they arrive. Jasper alerted them of a big puddle ahead so they kept tight to their grip, but it turned out the puddle had their grip looking feeble as it bubbled with the girls; having Butterbean hope the cake didn't get bumped around. After arriving at the party, Jasper got out of vehicle, opened the kitchen area and asked them if they're ready, but Butterbean wanted to be sure the cake is okay. Her reaction is opposite however when she used her whisk to unpack the cake as the petals were off their roots. Jasper thought they were referring to the cake, but it proved wrong. With little time for rectification as the party has already began, Cricket suggested her icing buds as the solution which Butterbean agreed as they know buds turn into flowers. Butterbean updated the viewer(s) about the solution they had in mind for the cake. Cricket started making her icing buds, even adding some complements to them. When she finished, she mentions the cake "not looking very springy". But her big sister, showing her her whisk assured her that will change in a minute. Using it to move the icing-bud cake back inside its package, she went with it and Cricket to the party where they met Mrs. Bloombrook, Ms. Learnerbrook, Mrs. Hops and Ms. Von Vole. Putting the packaged cake down on the table via her whisk, Butterbean greeted them and they did same in return. Both Butterbean and Mrs. Bloombrook in their speeches looked excited as the former removed the cake via her whisk, much to the drainage and "humblage" of the woos coming from the guests. Ms. Bloombrook thought spring flowers will be on the cake as she can only see buds. Cricket assured her they are "baby flowers" and Butterbean, pulling out the blooming bean from her pocket to execute the fairy finish on the cake. Unlike other magic beans, the bean transformed into a raining cloud which rained on the buds to upgrade/bloom them into flowers. Mrs. Bloombrook, imitating Dazzle earlier in the episode, mentioned the flowers and complemented them; then commended both members of the bean team for the cake. Butterbean returned the complement and Cricket in pleading mode/mood, requested her for a piece of cake, which she accepted. With that, Butterbean with her whisk, separated the flowers from the cake, shrunk the cake into tens of pieces, one for a small plate and giving each person a plate, including herself. One last complement was uttered out Mrs. Bloombrook's mouth as Butterbean summarized the episode's day in 3 words, saying/guessing it's officially spring time: spring flowers, spring showers and blooming buds. Cricket popped out into the screen with some piece of cake for her big sister to taste, making both giggle. The lighting darkened for the lightning tostrike and thunder to rumble, making them gasp, but when the lighting came back to normal, they giggled again, ending the episode in the process. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1